kilrifandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Elves
One of the most controversial species on Kilri, dark elves (called "Uere'ne'dey", or The Fallen Empire, by some elves) are an isolated, feared, pitied, hated, and respected species. Even the idea that they are their own species is debated, since they are so biologically similar to surface elves. Still, both elves and the dark elves themselves are more than happy with the distinction. Dark elves are perhaps the most suffered race on Kilri, primarily due to their habitat. The vast majority of dark elves live underground, in vast cave systems and stone corridors which provide little light and many dangers. Their refusal to leave has made them on of the most savage yet honorable people. Biology Dark elves share much with their name-sakes the elves, but untold years of surviving underground have seen them diverge in obvious ways. Perhaps the most striking difference is their skin - dark elf skin is uniformly pale, almost without any pigment at all. This gives them a very acute aversion to sunlight, as even minutes of prolonged exposure can potentially severely burn a dark elf's skin. Dark elf eyes, which are typically very small, are also very sensitive to sunlight. It is possible for them to adjust to bright light, but never with the same fidelity as surface species. Dark elves who remain underground also typically have a longer natural life-span than their surface cousins, some living up to 150 years. Dark elves are also very small compared to normal elves, the average adult reaching only 4-5 inches in height and 90-140 lbs. in weight. Male and female anatomy does not diverge much beyond genitalia, as both genders are hairless and have acute features. Dark elven ears are also much smaller than surface elves, though they are still pointed. Their hearing, however, is typically much stronger than most surface species. Fat on a dark elf is something of an oxymoron, as even those who move to the surface have small appetites and are usually very lean. Still, many are those who have been surprised by a dark elf's strength. Dark elves do not have a great many of genetic differences amongst them. Most dark elves can trace their lineage to at least one ancestor, despite the fact it is incredibly rare for dark elf parents to have more than one child. Survival of the fittest is a concept that holds too true to the dark elves, and those of weak constitution do not last long. Races/Culture Dark elves are fundamentally differentiated in terms of culture by only one factor - whether they live underground or seek to survive on the surface. The vast majority of dark elves live in Vergian cave systems, facing harsh conditions that form a harsh culture. Surface dark elves, called "turh'a'e" (weaklings) by many traditional dark elves, face their own problems integrating. Traditional Dark Elves The ruling body of the dark elves is largely shrouded in mystery to outsiders. To a casual observer it could seem they have no structure. They very much do, however, and they take this structure very seriously. They have a singular leader, called Geram'e'das (The Guidance), who all traditional dark elves answer to regardless of their location. The current Geram'e'das is Klu (the dark elves do not have last names). Her location is secretive and she rarely deals with other species. All those under the Geram'e'das are in theory equal, though the strong typically hold an unofficial kind of power. Despite not having surnames, family is very important to a traditional dark elf. A dark elf couple joined in Hash'e (The Union, a dark elven form of marriage) rarely separates, and even when they do they are not likely to join with another. Children typically remain with their parents until they both pass. Rivalries between families exist, but don't typically carry on from one generation to the next. When two dark elves enter Hash'e, in some ways they are considered a singular entity, and both elves are reluctant to bring old enemies into their union. Traditional dark elves follow one religion in worship of Tog'e (The Way), which from an outside perspective may seem more like a philosophy than a religion, but there is a theological basis. Tog'e is not a god, in fact most dark elves consider god worship to be incredibly offensive. The Way is simply how existence works - those who follow Tog'e will live, and those who do not will die. A very basic interpretation of Tog'e is "survival of the fittest". The primary concern of those that follow Tog'e is to remain in peak physical and mental condition. Those born with deficiencies in one must compensate with the other. Followers only cooperate with others when it is beneficial to themselves. The most ardent followers are extremely careful with those they consider joining in Hash'e with, some to the point that they never make a union. The tight dark elven family is also integral to Tog'e. There is strength in numbers but only if those numbers can be trusted, and few can be but family. The Geram'e'das is considered the epitome of Tog'e followers, and is considered by some to be its conduit. Surface Dark Elves Few dark elves seek to live in the surface world, primarily because there are so few dark elves. To become "turh'a" (weakling) is to be shunned by the majority of dark elves. In addition, most surface dark elves are treated with suspicion or outright prejudice because of the harsh reputation of their species. Turh'a are typically isolated but adamant in their decision to seek a better life outside of their stone corridors. Other dark elves exist on the surface - those who are exiled from the underground because of some crime or great sin against The Way. These "dek'ren" (faithless) are the primary reason dark elves are seen with so much suspicion by surface races. While dark elven culture does not necessarily condemn less than honorable practices, murdering of family or Union partners are considered an utmost offense. The majority of dek'ren are exiled because of this crime, and so many are harsh, cruel, even murderous people. It is because of the dek'ren that the turh'a'e have difficulty integrating with surface species, as well as forming their own groups amongst themselves. Dek'ren outnumber turh'a'e, and even the turh'a'e despise their exiled cousins. Relationships Dark elves have few relationships with other species. Some groups that fall on exceptionally hard times eventually break tradition and seek help from the surface, or raid for supplies. Still, outside of the turh'a and dek'ren, there are few instances of cooperation or even conflict. Dark Elves Dark elven culture does not deviate much from group to group - even surface dark elves retain much of their former teachings. Incidents have occurred where groups clash philosophically or logistically, but these are typically surprisingly civil and non-violent. The dark elves have few of their kind remaining, and the Tog'e says they cannot afford to fight amongst themselves. This is why the practice of exiling dek'ren is favored instead of the punishment of death - no matter their crimes, they are still dark elves and may still propagate the species. Dark elves from different areas rarely meet. It is not known if those on different continents even know of the others' existence. Dark elves outside of Vergian are rare, but even those scattered communities follow some form of the Tog'e. Deva There are no known Deva who originate from dark elf heritage. Many speculate this may be simple chance - there are much fewer dark elves born than any other species. Still, the reason for this is as unknown as the rest of Deva origins. Dark elves who meet Deva react to them the same way they react to any other species - with suspicion. Drugen To date, there are no known concentration of Dark Elves in Drug. Very few surface dark elves seek refuge in the continent's darker swamps, but typically only if they seek isolation. Drugen don't usually give much though to dark elves, seeing their distinction from elves to be minimal. Elves Few elves are accepting of dark elves, surface or otherwise. Elven lore calls them The Fallen Empire, stating that they were once traditional elves that were cast out for some vague collective crime of great scope. This is called the "Sincl'ne" (The Sundering), but accounts of the actual event date far back in elvish history. Like most ancient elven history, official records of Sincl'ne were either lost or never written down. In most empires, elven children are taught of their evil cousins who will kidnap bad children and take them underground to become a dark elf. Elven empires are the greatest reason for prejudice against surface dark elves. In fact, it is sometimes hypothesized that a major factor in the dark elves' insistence of remaining underground is their inability to coexist with their surface cousins. Not all elves (particularly those who left empires for some philosophical or social reason) show hate toward their cousins, but the general opinion is so great that it is entirely possible for a surface dark elf to never meet such an elf. Gnomishin There is a small underground community of dark elves in Poosh, near Gnomishia, the Gnomishin capital city. The local gnomishin have always shown curiosity for the dark elven way of life, as well as their unique biology. Though it took several years, this small group of dark elves learned to - if not trust - tolerate Gnomishin in exchange for food and aid. The Gnomishin respect the dark elves' privacy, meeting only on their terms. This is the best known example of healthy relations among dark elves and the surface world. Dark Elves elsewhere do not feel one way or the other about Gnomishin. Some have heard tales of their cooperation with other dark elves, but most choose to either not believe or to not care. To them, Gnomishin are still surface dwellers, just less imposing ones. Goblins Despite their seeming similarities of suffering prejudice and their scattered nature, Goblins and Dark Elves do not get along. Dark elves and goblins of all races are typically highly suspicious of others, so when the two meet it is usually a short affair. Dark elves and smaller goblin races are likely to retreat, but the more organized goblin groups do not find the idea of a group of dark elves living nearby appealing, and will act aggressively. Humans Humans and dark elves rarely interact, but when they do both parties usually act fairly peculiar. Dark elves seem to have a curious respect for humans, and tend to avoid raiding settlements that predominantly consist of them. A desperate raiding party, however, has no qualms with taking from humans, and among some circles of dark elves female humans are considered intriguing mates. Trolls There is a community of dark elves who live in the Beyoushan mountains, called the "Grap'e" (The Cave), who frequently come into contact with members of The Proud Tribe. These meetings are usually violent. Elsewhere, trolls and dark elves have no love of each other, but no outright animosity either. Some dark elves come to respect certain trolls' propensity for privacy, however. Factions Category:Dark Elves Category:Lore Category:Races Category:Species